Various forms of carriers have been provided for supporting spare wheels and tires of truck-type vehicles in positions slung immediately beneath the rear of the vehicles. While various forms of these spare tire carriers are fully operative to perform their intended function, many are difficult to utilize, particularly when a spare tire and wheel to be removed therefrom and to be replaced thereon is of the heavy duty type representing a considerable weight load. In addition, other forms of spare tire carriers heretofore provided are difficult to operate and are sometimes not readily adaptable for use on substantially all types of pickup-truck vehicles.
Examples of spare tire carriers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,028,945, 2,325,848, 2,563,810, 2,777,591, 2,981,427 and 3,330,431.